


Flour And Angelic Choruses

by Star_Fangirl_Forever



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable, Baking, Cute, Family, Fluff, Gentle, Inspired by Sanders Sides, Logan Sanders - Freeform, M/M, Messy, Patton Sanders - Freeform, Roman Sanders - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Silly, Singing, Teasing, Tickling, Touching, Virgil Sanders - Freeform, angelic, kiss, laughing, royality, soul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24807625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Fangirl_Forever/pseuds/Star_Fangirl_Forever
Summary: Patton and Roman are baking and having a jolly silly time! Short and sweet fluff oneshot.My first Royality fic I hope you enjoy!
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 13





	Flour And Angelic Choruses

Patton smiled as he cracked eggs over an already messy bowl. It hadn’t been hard to convince Roman to bake with him… the creative side was terrible at baking but still loved to try. Patton had practically burst into Roman’s room at around 10 pm, asking if he wanted to help Patton make cookies. Now, here they were two hours later. Covered in flour, sticky, and giggling. Roman’s ordinarily perfectly styled hair was pale with flour and messy, and Patton’s glasses were in extremely dire need of a clean. However, neither cared. They were having too much fun!

Roman turned on the radio and a melancholic song began to drift through the room, giving the scene a dreamlike and mysterious quality. A few moments passed before both Patton and Roman began to hear singing echoing through the halls. The voice was angelic and pure, filled with emotion and passion. Both Patton and Roman stopped what they were doing, enchanted by this gorgeous voice. It wasn’t until a few seconds later that Patton turned his eyes to Roman and whispered, “Ro. It’s Virgil.” Astonishment and wonder filled his voice as the voice continued to grace the mindscape with it’s beautiful sound. 

Realizing that the voice was growing closer, Patton and Roman waited, vibrating with joy. It was rare enough to see Virgil smile or hear him laugh. But singing? That was very literally unheard of. So when Virgil finally entered the kitchen with the final ghostly note of the song, hands shoved in pockets and hoodie up, Patton and Roman broke into thunderous applause. “Oh my goodness kiddo! You have a beautiful voice! Why don’t you sing more often? Your voice is gorgeous, we would all pay millions to hear it again!” Virgil was fire engine red and already retreating into his hoodie. “Well… I guess I have a decent voice.” he mumbled under his breath. Unable to take the minimization of talent, Roman threw flour on Virgil’s head, prompting a rare showing of that precious surprised giggle.

It took some convincing… but with the combined powers of Patton’s adorable puppy dog eyes and Roman’s earnest begging, they convinced Virgil to stay and help them bake. It didn’t take long before Virgil was covered in flour and giggling like the rest of them… he did request that there be black icing, but Patton was more than happy to oblige. “Anything to keep his moody, adorable, brooding son happy and laughing.” Patton thought. 

Within the next hour, Roman was playing happy sounding silly music and dancing crazily to it, much to Virgil’s amusement. Unfortunately, Roman had the bad luck to slip and crash to the floor, still covered in icing and flour, courtesy of Virgil and Patton. Virgil was bent over double at the sight of Roman on the floor, so Roman, grinning a devilish grin, grabbed Virgil’s ankles and yanked him down. Virgil crashed to the floor, shrieking and flailing, and now it was Roman’s turn to laugh. 

Patton wasted no time joining Roman and Virgil on the floor, also wasting no time putting his tickling skills to use. Virgil, being anxiety, had extremely heightened ticklishness because of his fight-or-flight. With both Patton and Roman tickling him with powdered-covered fingers, it didn’t take long for the instincts to play out and for Virgil to begin snorting and giggling with laughter.   
After a few minutes, Virgil succeeded in pushing them off him and standing up to brush himself off. Still grinning, the younger side strode off to his room to change, leaving Roman and Patton alone in the happiness-charged atmosphere. Both stood up, brushed off their clothes as best they could, and set to cleaning up the kitchen. They were obviously distracted many times, with Patton dumping cookie dough on Roman’s head and Roman tackling Patton to the floor and planting dollops of icing on his nose. 

Finally, after multiple distractions and the creation of a somehow larger mess, the kitchen was decently cleaned up. Now the only thing left to clean was Roman and Patotn themselves. Turning to each other with heartbreakingly gentle grins, they silently acknowledged everything that had happened. Virgil now trusted them enough to show them a part of himself he no doubt was self-conscious about. Logan felt safe enough to not hover over them for fear of something going terribly wrong. Patton and Roman both realized in that moment… “We made a family. And we made a family that loves and trusts each other. That is an eternal treasure.”

Roman, operating solely on sugar, euphoria, and undiluted wonder, crossed the room in a few strides and gently kissed Patton. If this was a disney movie or even a romance film, gorgeous angelic choruses would have filled the room and cupids would have appeared with no apparent source. But this wasn’t a movie and this wasn’t a show. So the pair just stood there, Roman capturing Patton’s very soul with just one tender kiss. Softening, Patton put his arms around Roman and hugged him close, while a blush, faint and beautiful, worked its way across his face. 

After living in pure heaven for nearly a minute, the two broke apart and shared a smile that spoke of soaring into the skies and panoramic views, that spoke of movie nights in and “I Love Yous”. With a new kind of understanding between them, Patton and Roman split off to go to their separate rooms, each internally melting into lovestruck bits and pieces.

**Author's Note:**

> I hoped you enjoyed this fic!
> 
> Leave any suggestions in the comments!


End file.
